sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe (video game)
Transformers Universe was a multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) developed by British game developer Jagex in partnership with American toy company Hasbro. The game was officially unveiled at Auto Assembly 2010, the game went into closed beta on March 12, 2014 and entered open beta on July 4, 2014. The game shut down on January 31, 2015. Gameplay Gameplay was team-based with players choosing to fight on behalf of the Autobots or Decepticons. The game offered both PVP and PVE gameplay, with the emphasis placed on PVP combat between the two factions in 4v4 matches. ;PVP Missions On loading into the game players were automatically placed in to a PVP queue where they could be assigned one of 2 different game modes, across 5 different maps. ;Elimination This game mode operated along traditional team-death match rules, players were placed into the game in two teams of four. The winner was determined by the first team to secure 20 kills. ;Meteor Storm This game mode shared common threads with "king-of-the-hill" game modes. Players operated in two teams of four, who needed to secure and hold meteor crash sites that appeared across the map. These points were captured by standing on the crash zone and waiting for the capture sequence to complete, taking damage during these capture moments would result in slowed acquisition of the site. During the course of gameplay the crash sites disappeared and respawned at different locations. The winner was the first team to score 1000 points. ;PVE Missions There were two type of PVE missions offered by the game, the first was open world missions that players encountered once they have left their respective home bases, and the other was a player invoked encounter. ;Open World Missions These took place in the zone immediately outside of the base, it was an open world in which players could engage in dynamically generated missions and events that spawned at numerous locations throughout the open world. Players could choose to take on these missions alone or in conjunction with other players around the environment. ;Energon Quests A four player mission that would pit players against increasingly difficult AI enemies as they progressed through a series of objectives before taking on a final boss. The core game objective was to gather and collect energy that was used throughout the game for Transformer repair and crafting. Classes Players utilised a squad of different Transformers, on starting the game players had 3 different Transformers to pick from, further Transformers could be unlocked through playing the game but could also be purchased using the in-game currency Relics. Whilst all the Transformers seemed to differ, there was three core character types. Healers were characters who were equipped with healing ‘weaponry’ and associated healing equipment. Tanks were characters that were slower but heavily armoured and armed with heavy damage dealing abilities. Snipers were single-target damage dealers whose abilities focused on providing ranged support and stealth. References External links * Official Transformers Universe game website Category:Transformers video games Category:Transformers: Prime Category:Cancelled video games Category:Inactive massively multiplayer online games